Beyond The Veil
by Anzu Rose
Summary: [In responce to Akiko's Fanfic challenge]


This is in reply to Akkiko's fanfic challenge, hope you all have fun with it

Pegasus: Ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha! You can't do a non-romance fic!

Nyah! Watch me! Also, I will be changing some things that happened in the game ;;

VAUVAUVAUVAUAVAU

Beep... beep... beep... beep

"Dad... dad..."

It was a white room. That was the only color you could see. The walls, the bed, the sheets, even the face of the man in the bed was white. He lay in a bed with his eyes closed, blue eyes shielded from the world. His tousled brown hair stuck out against the also white pillow. Next to him was a boy, clutching the mans hand, with a woman with her hands wrapped around her seeming sons arm.

The boy seemed to be whimpering. Though he was fourteen, in his state one could have easily mistaken him for five. His golden shaded hair was tousled more then usual from being in bed a short while ago. He was wearing a simple blue shirt that happened to be on backward, with the tag sticking out revealing the shirt had been purchased at old navy.

"Come one, you can't do this to me... mom..." he trailed of, gulping and quickly dabbing at his watering blue eyes, "will he- he make it?" he looked up, face almost as pale as his father and eyes torn between hope and angst.

Biting her lip the woman above him looked to the ceiling, not being able to look into her son's face. Her brown hair was tousled as well and was pulled into a hurried bun, stay hairs curled around her tired face. "I really don't know sweetie... the doctors say it doesn't look good..."

"Mom!" cried the boy again, standing up and letting the tears stream down his face now. "I don't care what the doctor says! You're his wife... my mom..." he trailed of into a sob, plunking down into his chair again, head in his hand... "You know... you've always known..."

Beep... Beep... beep... beep...

"Isaac sweetie..." his mother looked around the small wooden room, unsure what to say to this. Wrapping her arms around her son she closed her eyes, the candlelight playing with the shadows on her face. "I-I don't think he'll make it..."

Isaac wiped his eyes, ashamed at his outburst. Why did that boulder have to fall? Felix... one of his best friends was gone forever... Jenna's parents, washed down the stream, leaving her alone How Kyle hadn't been washed away no one knew, why he was still alive... no one knew either. But maybe it would have been better, if he had died in the river. Would have been easier then watching him perish here. Fiddling with his blue tunic his mother put on him before running out the door. He had no idea that that night... those words might be the last his father ever said.

"Isaac, can you get some food from the inn?" asked the healer standing on the other side of the bed. His hands were extended, a gold glow illuminating his fingers. Beads of sweat were trickling down his face and he did look tired. Isaac nodded and stood up wordlessly and headed out the door.

Beep... beep... beep

He stepped out of the hospital, letting the cool night air wash over his face. Some food for the doctor, probably a snack for him and his mom, no problem. Gave him an excuse to get out of that white room... He sighed, half wishing that rockslide carried Kyle away with his friends Jenna's parents and her brother. They had all been heading home from a football game back in town...

Isaac sighed, trying to banish these thought. Heading down the street to a 7-11, the neon sign glimmering dingily as Isaac pushed open the door, a small bell chiming. Blinking slightly to adjust from the darkness of outside.

Looking around the brightly lit room he decided to hurry it up. He didn't want his mom alone in that room for long. Quickly scuffling through the rows, glancing up and down the rows of junk food and drinks. Choosing a soda for the doctor and a bag of cookies for him and his mom (she liked macadamia nuts, something he never fancied...)

Heading to the counter he pulled out his wallet, pulling out a 10-dollar bill provided by his mom. As he was about to close it something unfolded. Sighing and beging to fold it up he paused, and really looked at the pictures contained in the lamination for the first time in quite a while.

The first one had Isaac wrapped in his dad's broad arms. Isaac had an annoyed look of amusement on his face, obviously trying to pry out of his father's arms, as Kyle had look laughter on his face. Isaac sighed, showing the items as the cashier tallied up how much it would cost.

The next picture was his favorite. This one had the entire family, grouped with his two best friends and their families. Albeit, some of Garets family was cropped out, but with so many people it was hard to fit into wallet size! Numbly receiving the change he picked up the bag with is other hand he headed to the door.

"Looking at the bottom picture there were four kids in the picture. The tallest in the back was rolling his brown eyes, standing sulkily in the corner, looking at the others trying not to laugh. His little sister was in the smack middle, and would have dragged him back into the picture by his brown ponytail if she wasn't absorbed with putting bunny ears on her two best friends. Though it was quite difficult with their red head friend hair gelled into a large spike. Isaac stood next to the girl, rolling his eyes and trying to brush away her hand hovering above his head.

Beep...Beep...

The midnight breeze washed over him again, as he sighed, clutching the small pictures in his hand. They were portraits to be more specific, but they were still special to him. Looking ahead he saw the small lake in the middle of the plaza. The moon illuminated the surface, making the Psyenergy stone in the center glimmer in an eerie purple way. Looking at the healers shop he sighed, not quite feeling ready to go in yet.

Heading away from the in door he wandered out to the island in the center, leaning against the Psyenergy stone and staring at the water. It was so beautiful, crystal clear and so... pure in a way.

Looking around he slipped of his boots and dipped his feet in the water, sighing in pleasure. Closing his eyes he relaxed, trying to forget everything that had happened. Feeling a tap on his shoulder he jerked his head around, looking up.

"Hey, It's only me!"

"Oh Garet... hi..." said Isaac looking up at his friend. He was tall and burly, and at the place he was standing, blocking Luna in her glory. Sitting down next to his best friend the red head looked at the water too, brown eyes softer then usual.

"So... how's your dad?" asked Garet, fiddling with a hole on the knee area of his pants. "Is he still..." he trailed off, his brown eyes now meeting Isaac's blue. Isaac nodded slowly, trying to act strong.

"They healers keeping him alive, but mom doesn't think he'll live..." he said eyes heavy with unshed tears. "I-I don't think he'll make it..." He clenched his eyes shut so hard until they began to sting. "He'll be gone..." he murmured, voice beginning to waver.

"Not gone!" exclaimed Garet, causing Isaac to snap his head around looking at his friend with an inquisitive glance. "Once when I was little..." said Garet, leaning back. "I asked my mom, what was going to happen when gramps died... I mean where would he go." Trailing on he took a deep breath and troded on.

"She said to me, he wouldn't be with us any more. His body will be, but his spirit will move on. So in response I asked so he'll be gone forever. She responded by saying 'No, gone isn't the right word, more just someplace else...' I was obviously confused by this so I responded...

"What do you mean? I said, she responded with 'He will head beyond the veil..." Isaac raised an eyebrow at this and Garet laughed. "Look into the lake. Now I want you to really look. See those swirls around in there? My grandma showed them to me and said those were all the spirits of the people who died... they liked it so much in Vale, the Psyenergy stone pulled them here. So they're those wisps in the water, They're simply behind the veil...

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.................

"Beyond the Vail huh..." said Isaac, trailing off. Looking away from Garet, still donned in his football cloths from the game earlier he looked at the fountain before him. He wondered why he'd never noticed it before? Set in the center of the fountain was a purple stone... for some reason it'd never been stolen though it looked very beautiful... no one quite knew why... Looking down at the swirls in the water he frowned.

Could Garet be... right? He wasn't sure. If Garet had told him any other time he would have... well dismissed it. But now... right now under the gleam of the moonlight it didn't seem so far-fetched. What if it was true. Maybe Felix... Nicole and Brad... could it be that Jenna's entire family was there? Swirling in the water to watch the world go by?

It seemed impossible, that in 10, maybe 12 minuets. A simply trip to 7-11 his life had changed. Suddenly it didn't seem so bad. Dad always liked the water, he'd be able to watch mom and me how his company grows...

As he thought this he almost felt a certain breeze, but this one wasn't chilling at cold, but warm and gave him the same feeling of when he drank hot milk, or when he was near a heater on a snowy winter in Vale... maybe... maybe this was true...

Looking up he saw his mom hurrying to him, though he already had an idea what she was going to say. Tears streaming down her face she wrapped him in her arms, tears spilling onto his shoulder.

"He's gone Isaac... he-he's gone..."

But Isaac hugged her a little tighter and looked down at the water. He could have sworn he saw a new swirl, that wasn't there before. Giving a smile, something he never thought would have been possible a few minuets ago. So in the small village of Vale, two boys told their mothers by the same stone...

"He's not gone mom... just beyond the veil."


End file.
